Halloween Love
by sandybunny
Summary: Duo wants to help Quatre get Trowa, So he comes up with a great idea. very funny. one shot. First gwing story


Title___Halloween Love_____  
  
By Sandy Bunny  
  
pairings 3x4,1x2,5xSally  
  
Warnings: Shounen-ai,*which means Boy/boy* and het::laughs:yes im warning just incase someone is offended by that see the pairings? good. um..not too much of a plot..or maybe it has one.  
  
Synopsis: Duo tries to help Quatre get Trowa, it involves dressing up and going to a haunted house.  
  
Notes: My first Gwing fanfic..yay me!!!! One shot and all that. Hope you all enjoy. p.s. Zack is the cutest!::had to throw it in for the fun::.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundamwing. If I did I would have cloned them so all my friends and people I know could have a set. And my BF wouldn't be nearly as lenient with me talking about them or hanging up naked PICS of them if they were real...::giggles:: is it sad the only person I might leave him for is a gwing boy? No didn't think so. Don't sue. I own...::looks around::nothing but the daemon cat who erased the first copy of this...  
  
`````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` Halloween Love  
  
"Are you sure this will work?" Quatre looked at Duo uncertainly. "Of course! Think about it Kat, We are in a haunted house, OOOO, and you get afraid, of course Bang Boy, will wanna protect his precious little one." Duo even batted his eyelashes for emphasis, Quatre laughed. " Duo! he dose not act like that!" , " Please Q, your the only one who doesn't notice he nearly dose a flip anytime you get even a little upset. Remember that time Wufie got all mad and yelled at you for accidentally staining his shirt pink?" Quatre nodded, that had been scary. "Well, when you left, Trowa did a glare that would do Hee-chan proud. Wufie nearly ran from the room to apologize with the way Trowa advanced on him." Quatre clapped a hand on his mouth to stifle the giggles. "OK ok Duo you win....but what should we wear? And how can we persuade the others to go?" Duo just grinned. Quatre slowly backed away, but before he could turn and run, a hand had snagged him and he was drug along behind the evil braided one/Oh Allah/was all he could think.  
  
"HEEEERRRROOOO" Duo called as he came to the living room, where the rest of the gang was. "Duo," Quatre whisperd,"You do know you sound like Relena when you do that." Duo nodded" Yes i know, but its one of the few things that unnerves the ex perfect solider" Duo snickered before bounding into the room. "Maxwell must you make that awful sound when you look for him?" Wufie complained without looking up from his book. "Only cause I know you love it Wu-babe" Wufie snorted with a muttered injustice at the use of the name. "Hee-chan, me and Quatre wanna go to the haunted house for Halloween." Duo climbed onto his lap and snuggled close nuzzling his neck. "Please please say you will go to? please?" Heero blinked and tried to keep his cool, but looking into those beautiful violet eyes always did him in. "Hn," there that was an affirmative and he still sounded cool. "Yay!"Duo kissed his Koi happily, before giving Quatre a glance. Quatre sighed before walking to Trowa. Trowa looked up seeing the adorable angel infront of him/so cute and sweet..is he blushing? wonder why?/ "T-Trowa, would you like to come with us to the Haunted House?" Quatre smiled his best, please say yes smile, and Trowa crumbled."THat sounds like it would be interesting Quatre." Quatre just beamed brightly. "hey Wuffier's why don't you and sally come?" "Don't call me Wuffiers!!! And I already planned on taking her but I guess we could accompany you guys." "Great remember everyone gotta wear a costume!" Everyone but Quatre groaned.  
  
"Just a little more and we shall be finished" Duo said as he applied the last of Quatre's Makeup. Duo stepped back and admired his work with a smile before laughing. "With the way our costumes match they will think we are the couple." Quatre smiled before looking in the mirror. He was wearing pearl white vinyl pants, that clung to his body and hung low on his hips, he also wore a matching white see through long sleeve shirt that had a hint of glitter on it. his blonde hair had gold glitter gel in it making it shimmer more then normal. Looking at his face he saw what duo had done. He had silver eye liner curling slightly at the end, and glittery white eye shadow. Silver glossing on his lips..so they stayed the natural shade of pink, but shined slightly, then Duo had just dusted glitter all over is face and neck, and any place exposed lightly. Above his head was a soft glowy halo. And the main accessory was the pure white feathery wings upon his back. "This is great Duo!" He smiled before looking at Duo, who was dressed spectacularly as his opposite. All in red and black leather, that revealed more then it covered, his hair had red streaks through it, and he had horns upon his head, he leaned against his pitchfork, and twirled his tail idly a smile crossing devil red lips."I know..now..lets go get the others"  
  
As they walked into the living room the first person they spotted was Heero, who was dressed as a Viking, his eyes widening as he saw them both and then he looked at duo and grabbed him dragging him into the hall. Quatre giggled before he went to find Trowa.  
  
Trowa blinked at the sight before him. there was his little one, dressed as the one creature he most resembles, yet he was so incredibly sexy. Like an angel of temptation. Quatre turned his head this way and that trying to find the silent one..before spotting the glimmer of green in the shadowed corner of the room."Trowa?"  
  
He stepped out of the shadows, and Quatre nearly gasped. He was dressed elegantly in all black, with an old English shirt, that had red silk ruffles on it, a long black cape hung off his shoulders down to his ankles. His face held a slight hint of make up..his lips a darker red, and mascara around the eyes (the one that is visible) to make it stand out more."Yes?" when he spoke Quatre could see just a hint of fangs giving away who he was. Dracula. With that outfit and the French accent on his words..Quatre had a hard time controlling himself.. the green eye drawing him./This must have been how all those women fell helplessly into Dracula's arms/  
  
Trowa blinked, why was Quatre staring at him like that, like he..No not innocent Quatre, but as he looked at the tempting angel he realized that he seen that look before when Duo looks at Heero, or when he himself watched Quatre. His lips almost twitched. This would be an interesting night. "Wow Trowa Man you look great!" Duo exclaimed bounding into the room and breaking the spell. "I agree, you look wonderful Trowa" Quatre smiled shyly. "Thank you, you bother look good in your costumes" His eyes trailing slowly over Quatre's form, making the smaller boy blush again. "Come on guys we going to be late!"grabbing Heero arm and pulling Quatre along behind him.  
  
"Maxwell Stop it!" Wufie yelled again and pulled away from the braided boy, once again trying to find away to keep his place in the line and get away from the holy terror known as duo. "Awe wu wu come on.. you let me play with yours ill let you play with mine!" Wufie growled and hid behind sally.  
  
They had Met sally and Wufie up at the haunted house. Sally dressed as a sexy nurse, and Wufie, was dressed like a dragon. Ever since they met up Duo had been tugging on Wufie tail or measuring them and so on driving the Chinese man beyond his limit. "Mines longer then yours Wufie!" Trowa spoke up quietly "Yes but Wufie's is Thicker then yours...." Everyone looked at Trowa before Wufie snorted with barely repressed laughter. Duo blinked a few times before the insult hit home and he huffed.  
  
The line moved on, Quatre shivered slightly, he at first didn't know how Duo handle this before seeing him snuggled up to the fur lined Heero and smirked., suddenly he felt an arm, and then velvet wrap around him, he turned his head to see Trowa standing behind him using his cloak to protect them both form the slight chill. "Th..thank you Trowa" He smiled up at the boy. Trowa leaned down and whispered in his ear. "anytime little one" his lips and teeth brushing lightly against the shell of the ear. Quater shivered again, and Trowa held him a little closer, letting him think, he thought it was cold, but knowing better. Duo looked on with amusement before giving Quatre a wink.  
  
They entered the doors of the haunted house and looked around. It appeared to be a long dark hallway, pictures lined the walls. Duo held on to Heero arm, the latter giving a slight smile. Sally and Wufie held each other in anticipation to what was coming, Trowa and Quatre walked closely beside each other, Quatre wanting to hang onto Trowa but afraid to, and Trowa wanting to hold the boy, but also afraid of pushing it. Suddenly the first scare happen, the floor infront of them seemingly dropped away leaving them to be standing on midair. They screamed before the realized they were standing on strong plastic Duo laughed."This isn't scary!" suddenly monster faces started to appear underneath the glass acting as if to get them. Duo laughed and jumped up and down. "You cant get us!" "Duo! Don't antagonize them!" Quatre said untangling himself from Trowa arm, after realizing he grabbed onto it. "Don't worry Quatre they cant....eep!" His sentence trailed off as he was pulled backwards, a hand had reached through the solid plastic and had Duo tail pulling him. "HEERO!!" Duo franticly tried to get away, even as more hands reached through the ground. "Ahhh!!!" Quatre was trying to get away from some that were reaching for him jumping onto Trowa who barely had time to catch him and keep his balance. Sally was trying to close her short skirt, so the monster face underneath wouldn't look up, and Wufie screaming injustice about a free peek picked her up and kicked a hand away from his tail. Heero was pulling Duo away from the hand that had his tail, and trying to move them along.  
  
After they finally moved passed the grabbing hands the stopped for a small breather. Heero trying to calm a scared and angry duo, Sally trying to calm an angry Wufie..and Trowa trying to calm the small blond who was hanging onto him with a death grip. Quatre slowly realized he was still in Trowa's arms. He squeaked and wiggled to get down, brushing his body along Trowa's in the process causing him, and unknowingly the other boy, to almost groan with pleasure.  
  
/so close/Trowa thought as he walked behind Quatre, as they continued, jumping here and there at scary scenes Quatre finally given into his impulse and clutching Trowa arm when frightened and Trowa smiled and let him.  
  
They got closer to the end, Duo seeing Quatre had not moved, and that neither had Trowa muttered and moved back to whisper something to Quatre. "The next big scare. hang onto him and don't let go after wards, just walk holding on to his arm." Quatre was about to protest but duo had wisely left before given the chance.  
  
Suddenly everything got really quiet, Everyone looked around, but couldn't really see anything, they were in an area that looked like a graveyard...suddenly Quatre felt light finger tips touching his shoulder, he turned expecting to see Trowa, but instead came face to face with a dead man, hanging from a tree, blood dripping from his body as he reached once more Quatre, he screamed and grabbed on to Trowa tightly burring his face against the taller boys shoulder. Trowa looked down and smiled slightly before walking forward taking the frighten Arabian with him.  
  
They continued, Quatre hadn't let go of Trowa, though had moved, Trowa arm, and cape draped over the smaller boys shoulders, as Quatre clung to him around his middle. They moved to the finally one where it became all foggy and hard to see. Quatre had tripped and lost his hold on Trowa, Soon the room was filled with voices "Quatre?!" "Trowa!!!" "HEEERRRROOOO HELP ME!!!" " Omae o korosu duo!!!" "Injustice! Sally!" "WUFIE!!!!" "oouch!" "Hey who hit me!!" "ow Wufie watch the tail!" "sorry..who was that?" "ack..Get off the cape whoever your choking me!" "Wow Trowa said more then two words!" "Duo!" "Hey who's this?" "Me!" "Quatre?!" "Duo?" "Yeah!" "What are you doing?!!" "Trying to help you up" "...Duo that's not my hand!!" "DUO!!! OMAE O KOROSU!! "EEP i didn't mean to Heero!!" "..that wasn't me duo" "then...ooooo hello Trowa!! I didn't mean it!!!" "......" "AHH THE BRAID!!" "Trowa he didn't mean it...where are you guys?!!" "Everyone find the wall and move to the opening"  
  
Soon they all exited panting and gasping for air. "Heeor!!" Duo ran to Heero and hugged him sniffling and whimpering about how mean Trowa pulled his hair and how he didn't know it was Quatre's happy place. And that he was scared and so on.  
  
Heero let him ramble and just held on to him. Not admitting that he too was scared. Wufie and sally were hugging and kissing while he still muttered injustice and held his battered tail to him.  
  
Trowa grabbed Quatre and held the boy tightly. "Trowa's I was so scared!!" "It ok little one I have you now" he replied nuzzling the boy's hair. "Trowa?..i know this is a strange place but..." Quatre smiled up at him, his halo and wings a little disheveled "I love you" Trowa smiled and kissed him softly" i love you too my angel" "WHOOO HOO!!I told you this was the perfect plan Quatre!!" "Maxwell what did you say? "Duo...." "DUO!! You were supposed to tell everyone!" "Plan little one? "Um.." Quatre just kissed Trowa again to distract him, which did work perfectly.  
  
The two of them remained making out while Heero and Wufie demanded explanation from Duo who was catcalling at Trowa and Quatre and avoiding Heero and Wufie. Sally just looked at them and started taking pictures.  
  
fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yay! what did ya think? please review. Thank you!!!!!!!  
  
hope you read the others i will hopefully be finishing the bunny 


End file.
